Percentage
by Semmerie
Summary: 177, 146, 121, 100 percent. The many closeups of a single love...[SS, and reviews are yummy.]


Percentage

**semm-made.**

_177 percent  
_

I see seams that construct cloth. My hand brushes over the fine material delicately, and when I reach skin, I feel pale, human warmth that nudges a smile onto my lips. The wind blows sideways, making a sound like the tinkling of a thousand chimes. Or was just the sound of your earrings? I'm too close to tell. Leaning forward, I smell the scent of cherry blossoms and imagine spring. Brown, auburn hair blankets my left cheek like a wave of thin silk. My fingers reach out to touch the jewelry that adorns your earlobes, but I stop short just before I stain the simple diamonds with my fingerprints. Instead, I continue sitting, closing my eyes to savor your presence.

_146 percent  
_

"Beautiful…" You murmur, and your words fade against the cold air, one by one. I mutter something akin to content, resting my head on your shoulders. The roles should have been reversed, but I just felt like doing that today. We were never a conventional couple…

"What's beautiful?" I ask softly, but my dialogue tumbles over my lips much less gracefully than I intended them to. You pay no mind, and I have barely the grace to be ashamed.

Your hand slips into mine; smaller fingers fitting into my palm like it belonged there. You took off your mittens? _You're cold, _I think, and warmth from my body creeps over to yours.

You smile, pointing your free hand at the horizon. The sun was just beginning to set, and the trees' silhouettes looked like black cut-outs against a canvas of reds, pinks, and oranges. "The sky…"

I smile as well, eyes beholding the sight beyond us. The shimmering mix of hues was fading already. I closed my eyes again, making the image last in my mind. "Yeah. Makes me feel small…"

"…Yeah…"

_121 percent, Invert_

Your face is interesting. I've never seen one remotely like it before. Your expressions are like masterful pieces of art—each one is unique and opens another door into your world, the one you keep inside your head.

Sometimes you're happy. Your lips curl up slightly, and I can feel content radiating off you subtle waves. Your eyes seem to smile, and though the emotions you're showing aren't as outstanding as others, I feel that yours are the most sincere.

At other times, you're sad, and this is when you're the most vulnerable. Do you bottle your fears inside? Your brow furrows and your actions look forced or pained, as if it takes an effort. It's easy to notice, no matter how much you try. I've never seen you cry, but seeing you like this makes me feel as if pieces of me are being ripped away.

When you're angry, your eyes blaze with fury. You sometimes resort to violence, but always for the right causes. The determination you possess is undeniably strong, and your spirit is uncrushable…but sometimes, I secretly wish you would let your walls down for once, just once, so that I could help you pick up your pieces instead of you doing it alone in the dark.

It's a new expression you're wearing now, leaning back against the bench and on my shoulder. You might be bigger, but your weight is light. Every breath you take ends against my neck, and I breathe in as well in bliss. I stop pointing at the sky and start running my fingers through your hair.

"You look…sort of happy…" I say after a few minutes, curious. I'm anxious to have another peek at your heart, another chance to get a glimpse of your secrets.

"I should be," You reply, your eyes closed. Chocolate lashes brush against your eyelids. "I feel like I'm falling in love all over again."

My eyes widen, and I break out into another smile as I lean forward to press a kiss to your cheek. Your eyes open, brown with flecks of gold. So, that's the expression you have when you're in love…

Your eyes remind me of the sunset, except that your sunset lasts forever.

_100 percent  
_

Two individuals seated on a bench, on a hill full of grass.

The hill overlooks the horizon, in which the sunset as already faded into dusk. Stars dot the sky like suspended crystals as the night becomes colder.

The figures huddle closer, and they fall asleep in each others arms. Their love for each other surrounds them, keeping them warm.

And the new moon shines, sending its silvery light to caress the world below.

End


End file.
